


Racing with the moon

by charleia



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: Mildred and Gwendolyn are out on a fun outing. Chaos ensues when someone dares to take what belongs to Mildred
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Racing with the moon

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt; jealous milgwen

Mildred noticed the woman long before she ever walked over. 

Gwendolyn didn’t. If she did, she paid it no heed. Mildred tried to ignore the woman. Absent-mindedly, she shut her eyes, swaying to the music. It was the first time Gwendolyn had taken her back to the women’s bar and she loved it. From the fairy light decorating the red brick walls, to the richly decorated tapestries. She liked all of it, except, perhaps, the curious eyes that laid upon  _ her _ girlfriend. With a soft sigh, she tried to ignore them. “I love it here,” she murmured. “I love the ambiance. The music, the people.” Tilting her head, she looks up at Gwendolyn through hooded lids, a soft smile tugging on her lips. 

“I’m glad you do,” 

Mildred looked at the woman again, her smile disappearing only slightly, but just enough for Gwendolyn to notice.

“What is wrong?” Gwendolyn asked.

“Nothing,”

Scoffing, Gwendolyn bumped her shoulder against Mildred’s. “Come on, I can see that something is bugging you.”

Mildred pursed her lips and shrugged. “I just happen to notice that I am not the only person who has got my eyes on you.”

“What do you mean?” 

Nodding in the woman’s direction, Mildred chuckled mockingly. “She keeps trying to get your attention,” she said, “Want to bet that the second I leave your side she’ll walk over and make a move on you?”

Gwendolyn shrugged. “So?”

“So?” Mildred echoed, “I just don’t like it, you’re here with  _ me _ , can’t she see that? Why is she trying to get your attention so desperately.”

Gwendolyn laughed heartily, “Please, darling you know I only have eyes for  _ you _ .”

Mildred pursed her lips and shrugged. 

Gwendolyn gasped in mock surprise. “Are you jealous?” Her eyes twinkled with amusement. “I think someone is jealous.”

“Of course I am not jealous, don’t be ridiculous.” Mildred scoffed, but her heart wrenched and she could feel that ugly feeling of envy stir in the pit of her stomach. “I just don’t like the way she is looking at you, trying to get your attention and all.”

Laughing softly, Gwendolyn shook her head, “Alright, then, alright. I can’t say I’m not flattered or  _ slightly  _ turned on by this,” she grabbed Mildred’s glass and pecked her on the lips, “You’re the only woman I love. Wipe away that frown and let me get us some refreshments. Maybe you and I can do some dancing later.” 

Gwendolyn padded over to the bar and sure enough, the woman Mildred had pointed out followed suit.

“Hey,” the woman said, smiling brightly, “I see you here all the time and tonight I thought, why don’t I go talk to her.”

Gwendolyn smiled politely, “Hi,” she looked at Mildred, who just gave her an I-told-you-so look, which she conveniently ignored. “How polite of you.”

“I’m Daisy. Can I get you a drink?”

“Oh,” Gwendolyn chuckled softly, “I— Oh, well…” she said. She looked at Mildred, who was still standing at her table. Gwendolyn winked and smiled mischievously.  _ Come and fight for me, then. _ “Sure, why not.”

Mildred just shook her head and gestured for her to come back.

Gwendolyn ignored her, excitedly chattering with the woman, amicably leaning in as she laughed.

With a sour face, Mildred was looking at the scene unfurling in front of her. She didn’t want to be jealous. She wasn’t. Jealousy was an ugly emotion and one that she did not partake in. Still, she couldn’t get rid of that nasty feeling. 

It wasn’t until the woman rested a hand on Gwendolyn’s shoulder that Mildred decided that she’d had enough. Angrily she strode to the pair. “ _ There _ you are,” she said, forcing herself in between the two of them. “I’ve been looking for you all over.” She tugged Gwendolyn down into a lingering kiss. 

“I beg your pardon,” Daisy said.

“You may beg as you please,” Mildred said coldly, “So long as you do it elsewhere. Walk away, now.” She then turned back to Gwendolyn. “Bathroom. Now.” she roughly grabbed her by the wrist as she dragged her to the ladies’ room, locking the door behind her. “You’re not funny with your games.” Mildred said, pushing Gwendolyn against the bathroom wall. She lifted herself to the tips of her toes, roughly pressing her lips to Gwendolyn’s. 

Gwendolyn smirked into the kiss, allowing the otherwise so submissive Mildred to take control for a moment. She wrapped her arms around Mildred, pulling her flush against herself. Over and over, their lips met. Hungrily and with a fire Mildred hadn’t ever felt before. 

Hands wandered possessively,  _ You’re mine.  _ She could hardly stop herself from tugging on Gwendolyn’s blouse, buttons coming undone. Softly, yet firmly, her fingers grazed over her stomach, inching higher and higher to her chest. Her knees felt weak, about to give in. She felt dizzy with this newfound control she had been granted, exhilarated, intoxicated and turned on. Her hands slipped down, fidgeting with her belt

“Mildred—” Gwendolyn murmured softly. “Jesus.”

Breathlessly, Mildred pulled back, disoriented at first. Her heart thumped quickly. Embarrassment bubbled inside her chest. She had completely lost her temper and her composure. And that in front of Gwendolyn. Blushing furiously, she took a step back. “I— You shouldn’t— It’s not  _ funny  _ Gwendolyn.” 

“Your jealousy is so attractive,” Gwendolyn said, “I may do this more often if this is the reaction I get.”

“You better  _ not _ .”

Gwendolyn smiled, tenderly pushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You’re the only one I love, Mildred.” She dipped down, nose running along her jaw. “I love you, my darling,” she said in a hushed whisper. “Tell you what— there’s a motel nearby, it’s too late to drive back, we could stay there for the night? What do you say? Let’s get out of here.”

“I’d love that.”

  
  
  


Mildred wasn’t entirely sure how they had managed to make their way to their room without raising suspicion. Nor did she care as Gwendolyn carried her to bed and kissed her so softly. Her chest heaved, breath hitching in her throat as Gwendolyn moved down, undressing her and pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin. Her eyes fell shut, arching into Gwendolyn’s touch. Her heart thumped with anticipation, fluttering with unbridled love and admiration for the woman above her. All her anxieties dissipated as Gwendolyn held her so closely, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. All her worries and feelings of not being good enough disappeared as she kissed her in the most intimate places, as she made love to her so affectionately. In that moment, Mildred couldn’t bring herself to care about Daisy or really any other woman who dared to look at Gwendolyn. In that moment, everything was perfect. Like a fairytale.   
  


“I love you,” Gwendolyn said softly as they lay there together, “So much.” She kissed her once more, eyes meeting as she brushed her nose against Mildred’s. 

“I’m sorry for getting so jealous. It’s such a vile emotion.”

Gwendolyn smiled, “Kind of attractive, though.” She kissed Mildred on the nose. “So long as you remember that I’m yours and yours only. Forever.”

A soft smile tugged on Mildred’s lips. “Forever. I like the sound of that.”

  
  
  



End file.
